Somber Eyes
by thegirlfromperdition
Summary: Garth calls Sam and Dean to investigate a freak storm when the boys run into Cas's vessel wandering a street. What happened to Castiel! Will his vessel be doomed to walk around forever? Will destiel ever happen? Be sure to stay tuned in to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Eyes blue with somber, peering straight ahead, the shell of an angel strode down the way. Emotionless and empty he stayed on his path, waiting for the one called Castiel to enter. All life gone, the empty vessel kept his pace steady.

The Winchesters were following up on a lead that Garth had called in. There were reports of a strange light ascending into the sky with freak lightening and thunder clashing violently on a seemingly normal Sunday afternoon in a little town in Virginia. Sam was checking into the nearest and cheapest motel they could find while Dean parked the impala.

Sunlight beamed down upon Dean as the clouds seemed to part for him. His eyes searched the parking lot when he noticed Roger's Dinner light up in red neon across the street. Deans crooked smile confidently found its place as he locked the impala and strutted across the street.

The waitress lingering a little too long near Dean's table, beamed when she caught a flash of his grin. "I-I'll get you that pie…" she stumbled out as she skipped away. Sam entered the dinner and two steps later sat into the booth across from Dean. "Room 206, here," Sam spoke handing over Dean's key.

"Thanks Jess," Dean noticed the waitresses name this time as she gently laid the piece of gold in front of him. Her smile widened as he uttered her name and she acknowledged his thanks.

"What can I get ya?"

Sam's eyes trailed from Dean to the waitress as he gave Dean a look that said 'knock it off.' "Nothing. Actually….maybe you have some information that could help us. See, my partner and I just got into town and we're investigating a case. Could you maybe tell us anything about that strange storm people saw?"

"Um…sure. It was actually right down the street here. Someone called in sick an so they called me to cover the shift. I got here, was making my rounds when I saw this man standing outside the window. He was looking at the sky, pointing. Then a few people ran down the street as if they were running from something. The man started yelling and then turned and ran. The next thing you know it gets really bright outside and then the whole diner started to shake from thunder that was louder than I've ever heard in my life! Then it was gone, just like that," Jess glanced over at another booth,"Gotta go, booth 5 needs more water."

Sam slipped her his card as he articulated, "Thanks, if you remember anything else let us know." He winked and dean's face went from cool to obtuse in less than three seconds. Jess blushed and she bounced away.

Dean voiced, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Sam shrugged.

"That was clearly not nothing."

"Well, I thought I'd take a chapter from the Dean Winchesters Guide to –"

Dean cut Sam off, "Sammy is that-," He pointed at the man who walked by. "That can't be," Dean threw what money he had on the table and ran out the diner after the man. "Cas! Hey Cas!" He shrieked running after the vessel. The empty vessel's stride never hesitated as Dean called the angels name. This caught Dean off guard a little. Castiel wasn't the type to ignore him, unless something was wrong. They do share a bond after all.

Sam chased after Dean as Dean turned the corner chasing the vessel. He reached the vessel, grabbed him by the shoulder, and attempted to stop him. The vessel froze in its place. Sam stated, "Castiel?" Still the vessel did nothing. Sam and Dean exchanged looks, then Dean spun the man around.

"Cas?" His voice broke as panic surged through his chest. He searched the man's face only to find emptiness nestled deep within the dull blue eyes that stared back. "Sammy? This isn't Castiel anymore," Dean struggled to sound calm and collected but only frustration seemed to be coming out, "I believe we have found his vessel."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, Dean! What are we gonna do with him?"

"I don't know," Dean admitted from the edge of the seventies inspired bed while Sam paced back and forth nervously.

"Well, does he eat? Or sleep? Or—" Sam was starting to piss off Dean.

"I DON'T KNOW SAMMY! I was with you when we found him," His face calculating and worried, he observed Cas's vessel searching for some sort of answer. The vessel hadn't moved once since being plopped down into a chair across the room. No expression or anything, it was like he was in a sort of trance or coma. He was just empty.

"…but I don't understand, if Castiel isn't in there, what about Jimmy? There has to be someone in there right?"

"Sam, don't make me repeat myself," Dean threatened. Sam released a deep stress filled sigh and plopped down on the bed parallel with Dean's. Dean felt the tension in the room and his own mind wasn't doing too much to help the situation. _It's your fault. You have to do something. Castiel's dead and his vessel is all that's left. It's ALL your fault. _His chest began to tighten while his throat was swelling shut, "I need some air. Be back in a while," and with that Dean ducked out the door.

"What are we gonna do with you Cas?" Sam coaxed pointlessly from the edge of the bed.

The cool night air aggressively licked at his lungs, releasing him of his anxiety. Dean filled his lungs and counted to ten before gingerly releasing his feelings in one big roar. Cas had been eating at the back of his mind since he disappeared and now that they found his vessel, all that panic and worry came flooding through. He hadn't had a chance to process since losing him. Things were getting more and more complicated. But now that they found his vessel maybe, just maybe he could get Cas back.

'Room 206,' the key taunted. Dean steadied his hand and slid it into the lock. The lights were off and Sam was passed out on his computer. He made his way through the door to Sam and convinced him to get some shuteye. Sam groggily accepted the terms and conditions when he noticed the hundred and seventy-eight pages of gibberish on his screen. He moaned angrily then let Dean tuck him into bed. Dean thought back to when they were kids and how it was his duty to take care of his brother. Dad would be out on a hunt and he would have to tuck Sam in at night sometimes. An innocent smile spread across Sam's face and Dean chuckled at the sight. What was he, 5?

Dean turned to face the rest of the room. The vessel, still unmoved, stared back at him. A chill ran down his spine when he made eye contact in the dim light. Dean made his way across the room, snagging a blanket as he silently tramped. He wrapped the man with it as he thought, _can he even get cold? _He knelt down next to the shell of his friend, once again searching his face for some sort of sign. A lump grew in his throat as Dean placed his shaky hand upon the man's forearm and squeezed hoping for reassurance. Still no movement from the vessel, his chest tightened again and he whispered, "Cas, I need you," before situating his forehead on the mans leg.

Dean was a mess hunkered down next to the vessel. Every attempt to hold back his emotions failed and tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking Castiel's thigh. Silence suffocated the room while Dean wept. He squeezed Cas's arm one more time before gathering himself up to stand. With one last weary look he turned defeated to get in bed when he heard a hushed familiar grumble, "Hello Dean." His heart dropped as he jumped to face the man but all that he saw was a bloody stream of tears dripping down his face before Castiel's light went out again.


	3. Chapter 3

A barbaric white padded room, often used in psych wards, enclosed an angel of the lord. _Heaven,_ Castiel confirmed though it was not a part he recognized. The walls screamed ferociously at him from every angle with sigils embedded deep within the heavenly barriers. He'd been violently ripped from his vessel and in broad daylight no less. And even though he had bigger issues to worry about, he couldn't help but worry about the Winchesters. If he were no longer on earth they would be vulnerable. Cas tried to recall what transpired in the time before and since his abduction but there seemed to be an impenetrable wall surrounding those memories. His face became very serious and his brow furrowed in concentration. Digging at the bricks, he recounted every second that he could remember but there were too many holes. He killed his brother samandriel then….hole. He was walking on a sidewalk in Virginia then….hole. Something was very wrong here, he could feel it but couldn't remember.

A women with auburn hair in very business like attire appeared in the room. Confused Castiel stated, "Who are you?"

"You don't know? Ah…well….I have that effect on angels I suppose. I'm Naomi," she taunted. Cas's eye's narrowed in mistrust but eased in familiarity.

Bewildered he stated, "Where am I? Why can't I remember?"

"Like I said in our first meeting, you won't have any memory of our conversations. You will do as you are instructed and you won't be able to fight this. Unfortunately, you broke the rules last time you were here and now you are under observation until further notice," and just like that, she was gone.

Unsure of what Naomi meant, Cas plopped down against one of the walls. He racked his memory over and over again. The events just weren't there. What rules did he break? When was he here last? Nothing seemed to add up. If only there was some way he could make sure his boys were okay at least. The situation put his brain on overdrive and he attempted to piece it all together. Castiel closed his eyes and reverted inside himself, meditating if you will. Then like a soft radio signal that had been lost in space, "Cas, I need you," echoed in Dean's voice through his mind. It all came flooding back. He remembered. He remembered everything.

* * *

"I swear I heard him talk. Okay? I don't know how or why, but he just did," Dean confessed still unsure of what exactly transpired last night.

"Okay, but he looks exactly the same," Sam remarked, "did he move or say anything else? We're running on fumes here Dean."

"I know Sammy," the Winchesters had been quarrelling for the past hour and getting nowhere fast. Dean's face showed a hint of worry for Cas that was quickly swallowed into frustration for his brother.

"Okay, Let's jus-let's just take a break for a second. We must be missing something. Tell me again from the beginning what happened."

Dean choked down the urge to slap Sam across the head and sarcastically explained for the 5th time, "I unlocked the door, you were drooling over your laptop so I got you tucked into bed. Then put a blanket on him," he blatantly pointed at the empty vessel.

Sam interrogated further, "and that's when he spoke. Nothing else happened. You didn't leave any details out, right?" Knowing the majority of Dean's ticks, it was clear Dean wasn't telling him everything.

"God, Sammy! That's everything," Dean blurted when he got the brow arch from Sam. He couldn't let his brother know about his little 'moment' last night. For one, it's damn embarrassing and two, it's _damn_ embarrassing. He'd always been the strong one and that wasn't gonna stop now. He couldn't confess his armor had cracked a little; he wouldn't be Dean if he did.

"Uhhhh, huh," not buying it, Sam gave Dean another look that he _knew_ would get under his skin. They stood in a silent glaring battle before Sam won and Dean broke.

"_Okay_! Fine, I said something to him and when I walked away he responded. Happy?"

"Whoa, wait. What did you say?"

All Dean could think was _Don't make me do this Sammy_, but he knew he had to confess otherwise Sam would keep pursuing and then get all touchy again if he didn't answer. It was a vicious cycle. "I told him, 'Cas, I need you,' then he responded." Dean spoke in a hushed tone through his clenching teeth.

"What was that?"

"I told him, 'Cas, I need you,' then he responded. Okay?!" A small smile invaded Sam's mouth but quickly shooed away by Dean's 'I will end you,' look.

"Okay, well, maybe if we acted out what happened last night, Cas would respond again," Dean gave him a look. "Hey, you're the one that shares a 'special bond' with him," was that a hint of jealousy?

Dean got down next to the vessel and recounted, "Cas, I need you," then looked around before standing up to articulate, "see nothing."

"Are you sure you did it the same," Sam instigated.

Dean rolled his eyes before kneeling down next to Castiel's vessel again. This time he placed his hand on the man's forearm like before and took a deep cleansing breath. Emotions instantly clutched his chest when his eyes rummaged across the empty face, "Cas, I need you," he whispered.

Sam was taken aback by his brother's sudden sensitive stance. But it looked surprisingly natural, Dean and Castiel, _Destiel_ he chuckled to himself.

Dean rose and once again articulated, 'see? Nothing." But the alarm stuck to Sam's face informed him that _nothing_ had turned into _something_. He spun around to see a small drop of blood rolling down the vessels now expressive face.

"Cas," Dean's throat knotted up as he spoke. The vessels eye's shone bright as Castiel struggled to make a connection. "Don't fight it Cas, we'll find you," Dean pleaded, Sam still awestruck behind him.

"He-av-en," was all Cas could force out before he was gone again.

Dean and Sam were overwhelmed as they processed the last few moments. Dean used the blanket to wipe the blood from Cas's face, the way he did last night. He collected his thoughts before facing Sam. "Dean, if he's in Heaven…how're we supposed to find him?"

"Someone's gotta know and I think we know the perfect king of hell we can start with," Dean ferociously stated. Shit was about to go down.

* * *

**_First of all, Thanks for reading my story! It's nice to know that people are actually reading what I wrote! Don't be shy to leave me a comment/review! I love reading them (even the bad ones). :D And I would LOVE it have some constructive __criticism since this is the first fan-fiction I've wrote in about 5 years or more. Let me know what you guys think! _**

**_I also wanted to let you know that I might not be able to update the chapters everyday like I have with these first 3. (Partly due to family issues, partly because I want to work on writing, and partly because I'm attempting to go to college.)_**

**_I will write as often as you'd like and as often as I can! So just let me know, Thanks! :3_**

**_P.S. sorry for any panic/confusion. My account wasn't allowing me to make changes to the bottom of this chapter until I deleted and re-added it. _**


	4. Chapter 4

The cabins' dank living room had been set up for the ritual. Dean struggled with the last piece of furniture, a dusty faded forest green loveseat, as he pushed it against the last open wall space. Sam was busy with set up, all the ingredients were in order perfectly lined up on the table and the demons trap was nearly complete.

Dean strutted over to the other side of the room, put on his only jacket, and removed a small faded neon yellow squirt gun full of holy water from his duffle. Then sauntered over and planted himself before the demon trap. Sam gave Dean a little _'Are you ready?' _nod and Dean returned the gesture.

Latin spilled into the room as Sam recited the incantation with Dean at the ready. Sam finished the ritual but when nothing happened right away, Dean scolded, "You're sure you did it right Sammy?!"

"How many times have we done this," Sam sarcastically retorted.

"Well, well, well…long time no see boys," interrupting, the words dripping from the King of Hell's mouth.

"Crowley," Dean growled, turning his posture back to the demon trap.

Silence suffocated the room for a few moments before Crowley rolled his eyes then his gaze drifted from Dean to Sam. Impatiently he stated, "Well, spit it out. I don't have all day, very busy man you know. Things to do, people to condemn."

"We're seeking information on Heaven," Sam finally stated after another long pause of silence.

"Ohhhh, now where getting somewhere. You know I always quite liked you more than your brother. We always seemed to just, I don't know, have a connection? What do you say moose," Crowley taunted Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes then voiced, "Have you heard any chatter about Cas lately."

"Your darling angel got himself missing again has he?"

"Just answer the question," Sam demanded.

"Oh all right. Just for you Sammy," Crowley winked," but what do I get in return for this precious knowledge?"

Dean fidgeted with his water gun, "You get to go free of charge."

"And if I don't?"

"We leave you here for eternity," Dean explained as he nodded towards the ceiling where sprinklers are clearly visible. Crowley got the hint.

"And after all I've done for you," he trailed, seeming slightly hurt at the gesture, "There's something big brewing in the higher levels."

"Wait, higher levels? You mean as in Dante's Inferno," Sam questioned.

"Dante," the word dripped from Crowley's lips. "The little bastard walked right into hell and caused an uproar, good thing that was before my time. But yes moose, if it helps that pretty little head of yours."

"Okay, but _WHAT_ is brewing," Dean attempted to get things back on track.

"Oh you're just all about business today. All I know is whatever is going on, it involves you two and your darling angel. Now if you'd be so kind as to," Crowley raised his brow and motioned towards the red lines on the floor.

Dean pursed his lips in boredom and held his gaze with the King of Hell. When the line was broke Crowley uttered a thanks before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. Dean turned towards Sam and placed the yellow plastic toy on the table, "Well, now what."

_Knock knock knock, _the boy's froze. They'd clearly broke into the cabin; the evidence was all over the kitchen sink. Before breaking in, they checked for an alarm system but it appeared no one had been there in about 30 years. Dean gave Sam the okay and he opened the old wood door. A familiar red haired woman with a determined expression stood outside, "I've been searching for you. Castiel sent me."

* * *

**_I know its been a while since I've posted anything...Believe me it's been killing me! But I just got hired for a full time job so I might not get to post as often as I'd like for a while. And I know this chapter is kinda rough, I couldn't stand to not get it out for you to read but I hope you enjoy it! _**

**_Let me know what you think! I always appreciate constructive criticism! Thanks! and stay tuned till next time..._**


	5. We Are Moving!

Over the next few days possibly even weeks, I'll be deleting Somber Eyes from , editing the chapters, and putting them back up on our new home . You can look me up by the same name (Thegirlfromperdition) if you would like to continue reading along! Thank you!


End file.
